Mama Knows Best
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: A mother always knows best. Big Mama Knows best when it comes to these things and what Big Mama says goes. Brenda sees that now. Mild references and language for rating.


**(Yup. Another HHE piece. I watched the movie on loop this week and I gotta say I have fun with it. It's some sick and twisted shit while also having a dull undertone that akes me giggle because horror film don't really affect me anymore… Well the movie MAMA made me scream once so that's a new thing. Only because I wasn't expecting what happened to happen and was like HOLY FUCK! But anyway, yeah. It's kinda Lizard/Brenda but mostly just some of Brenda's thoughts while she's stuck being preggers. And it kinda takes place after Flesh For The Taking I suppose.)**

.

.

.

It didn't seem possible to be thankful about anything at this point in her life. But she was thankful for someone like Big Mama and Ruby being in this hell with her. Having other females around who understand – or at least seem to – the pain and discomfort she's in right now… She just wished she didn't have to be strapped down with leather straps on her wrist and no allowed to get up unless to pee or shit and that was only because "Big Mama know's best".

If it hadn't been for Big Mama she'd always be strapped down. But Big Mama – in little to no words – had been able to remind them that if she be allowed to shit and piss on the bed, they – men and Mama – would have to clean it up. Cannibals and mutants they may be, it seemed cleaning up after someone's bowel movements was not something they wanted to deal with. So whenever the pressure on her bladder became too much, Big Mama – frying pan at the ready to strike her if she tried running – would untie her and she or Ruby would take her to the bathroom.

The binds weren't as bad as they could've been, though. She may have wished they didn't strap her down, but she'd take it if it meant she could stay with Big Mama and Ruby and be safe and tucked away from _him_, He'd thrown a fit when Big Brain made him hand her over to Mama.

"_She's MINE!"_

"_She's mine… She's mine! It's almost time, Llliizzaardd. She'll give birth to our new family member. Have to keep her alive"_

"_But she's mine!"_

Lizard had hissed up a storm and hadn't let go of her – crushing her in his lanky but strong arms – even when Papa Jupiter had snarled and put his foot down on the matter as the muscle behind Big Brain's choice. Ruby had hidden by the doorway of her brother's shack watching them and it pained her still to always see Bobby's red hoodie on her.

Big Mama had been the one to get him to let her go and hand her over. She'd left her home – a rarity apparently – and with a look and words whispered so low that she'd been unable to hear as nothing more than incoherent whispers, Lizard had yanked her up and dragged her to Mama's house and Mama – taking slow strides and going at her own pace until she got back to her home – motioned for him to strap her to the bed. He'd complied and she'd sent him out. That had been two months ago.

She was eight months along now and she knew it was getting closer. Mama did too. And Mama made sure none of the men came near her. Lizard hadn't like that. He'd thrown another fit right in the living-room. But he didn't strike or yell at his Mama. He just growled and stared down at her on the bed with such animalistic want and hunger that her body shivered to the core until he stormed out, re-strapping his spike strip to his body.

Ruby was constantly at her side when she could be. She'd sit on the bed beside her and touch her moving stomach and whisper to the baby inside. It shouldn't be, but she found the gesture soothing. Ruby had tried. By God – if there was one – she had tried to help her and her family. That fall over the cliff – Doug's attacks on all of the others – should have killed them all. But like cockroaches they'd pop'd right back up. Beaten, bloody, and pissed. But they'd made it back up. And Lizard had tracked them down first. He was apparently the tracker. She'd quickly figured out that he was the reason they'd crashed in the desert in the first place with his deathly spikes.

He was the violent and angry one. The others – strong and threatening – tended to be calm and calculating while Lizard was brash and rage induced… And he'd caught her. They'd fought back, of course. Doug, her, and Bobby at least. Catherine could only squeal and cry… Catherine. She turned her head over to Big Mama as she fed Catherine. Big Mama know's best and Big Mama knows what she wants… She wanted to keep Catherine.

Big Brain had wanted her dead but he'd relented. He had a soft spot for Big Mama and when Papa Jupiter growled his threat he'd relented to let her keep the child. Mostly as a hold over. She knew it. She'd almost escaped Lizard once. But Big Brain had Pluto hold Catherine over a cliff… And she'd relented. Now here she was. Her and Catherine were all that remained of an existence of her old life. Ruby had wanted to keep Bobby but he was deemed dangerous and killed. And poor Doug… Well.. She tried not to think about it.

"Ah!" she gasped suddenly, twitching in pain as the baby gave a mighty kick to her ribcage. Ruby looked at her then at the baby and placed her smaller hand onto her belly and coo'd at it. Big Mama – laying Catherine down to let her finish her bottle – weening her had been trouble but Big Mama knew best and Big Mama knew what to do – before waddling over to hover over her and touch her stomach as another pain hit her. "Close," she heard Big Mama mumble and she could only nod. Yeah. She could feel it. She was getting closer every day… And it scared her.

What would the child look like? Would she die from birthing it? The pain was going to be horrible… Would she be killed after giving birth to it? Would she be thrown to one of the other males or be thrown back to Lizard? So many thoughts and fears gripped her and made her twitch every time the child kicked or made a movement.

They all turned sharply to the doorway as it bounced open sharply and a loud scuffling was heard until in came Papa Jupiter dragging Pluto. Goggle was helping him as Lizard kicked Pluto's booted feet and cursed at him. "Dumbass!" he snarled as Papa Jupe hissed at him and pointed at him to get out of the way as Mama waddled over.

From where she was she couldn't see anything, but she could hear annoyed and concerned whispers. Her eyes snapped to Lizard as he leered at her, drawing closer. His hands were instantly at her stomach, poking and then laying his hand flat, his grin spreading wide. "Now you baby fat," he chuckled and if she could she'd recoil away from him. But the straps prevented too much movement so she was stuck.

He reached up and stroked her face just as he'd done when they'd first meet and her eyes remained locked with his in fear. "Prreettyyy," he said with glee and hunger. She whimpered and she saw his eyes flash as he was thinking what she knew he was thinking. Because she was too. Their messy work that landed her eight months pregnant wasn't far from her mind and she was fearful of repeated events while he was giddy at the prospect. It made her chest clinch and stomach curl and not from the baby moving around.

He drew his hand back as Big Mama returned to check on her. Ruby had scuttled to the other side of the room. After what happened on the cliff, she was still in trouble with Lizard and Papa Jupiter. Mama had been more forgiving, but only because of sympathy. She always showed sympathy to her. But she didn't let it stop her from helping or doing for her husband and children. She had been the one to take Ruby back first. She'd taken over Ruby's punishment of helping her around the home and with their "guest".

Lizard hovered nearby as Ruby scooted close. He leered at the small girl and she felt the urge to reach out and pull the shaking girl close. Where that urge came from, she didn't know. She should want to bash every single one of their mutated skulls in. But whatever had caused that urge left and she watched her stomach as the baby began to move. "Gonna be a boy," a voice cut into her and she snapped up to see Lizard still leering down at them, his expression hard and growling every time Ruby tried to touch her stomach.

She didn't know how, but she found her voice. "Boy?" she asked softly. His eyes snapped from her stomach and Ruby to her face and his distorted lip spread into that sickening grin. "Yeah. Gonna be a boy. Big Mama says, 'n'way." His eyes went back to her stomach as Ruby was now by her head, playing with her hair. It had grown longer in the months and if she'd been home she'd get her nasty split ends cut. But this wasn't home… Least not the home she wanted.

She jumped as his heavy boots came forward again and his hand was on her stomach, feeling it twitch. He eyed her moving stomach before placing his head right on her belly. His course sandy blonde hair tickled and she fought to twitch away. She had a feeling he'd get pissed if she tried so she held perfectly still.

With his head on her lap he looked like he was listening for something. "Hi babbyy," he sang in that sickening tone he liked to use when he was hunting something and getting a thrill. A tone he'd used with her. She whimpered involuntarily and he sat up and put his face close to hers. He was staring right into her eyes and she found she couldn't blink and couldn't move. His finger once again stroked her from temple to cheek before stopping on her chapped lips.

She stared down at his finger and followed up to his arm. His expression was unreadable as he peered down at her stomach then back to her lips. He stayed like that for awhile before drawing back and hissing at Ruby as she tried to get closer. "Fuck off, Ruby!" he growled at the girl, going to grab at herand toss her like she'd seen him do before. "Leave her alone," she croaked out, finding her voice again, "she's… Doing what Big Mama told her, so stop!"

His head snapped to her and his outstretched hand curled into a fist. She waited for him to strike her. He didn't like when she talked back against him. But the impact never came. Instead he snorted and growled like a dumb animal and grabbed his spike strip off a drooping chair and swung it back over himself. He took one last look at her stomach then gave her a lecherous sneer as he cackled sickeningly. "Gonna help make the family big again," he promised before storming off after Papa Jupiter as Goggle's voice cut into the walkie-talkie.

An urge to throw up hit her but she as somehow able to swallow it. "Lizard like Brenda," Ruby said, causing her to turn and look at the girl. "What?" she croaked and Ruby shifted back and forth before coming to sit by her. "He like you… Say you firey… He like that. Heard 'im tell Papa," she whispered. She stared at the younger girl before looking down at her stomach. He liked her because she was firey? The fuck did that mean… She didn't want to know. The thought of that thing being able to like her at all was sickening, The fact he saw something he liked out of her – besides sex – was repulsing and made her skin crawl.

"Ruby… Go get Big Mama, please… I need to use the bathroom," she whispered. Ruby smiled and nodded briskly, happy to be of use before scuttling off to go get her Mama. Because Big Mama knows best. And if Big Mama says she can, she can go. She slouched on the bed and wiggled her bound wrist. Across from her the TV played some 50s cooking show. She paid it no mind as she heard Big Mama make her way over.

Her wrists were unhooked and she was helped up by Ruby before Mama followed them to the bathroom. Big Brain wheezed in a corner as he watched out the window, his beedy eyes following them for awhile before he looked back out the window. Ruby helped her into the bathroom before leaving. She waddled over to the toilet and sat, rubbing her wrist. She really did have to go… But she mostly just wanted to get some freedom from the bed. Her mind flashed to what Lizard said and this time she did puke. Shit… Big Mama wouldn't like that.

She stood and removed her underwear and sat back down. She really did have to pee.

**R & R Plz**

**This is a really weird piece, aint it? I know… I wasn't sure where I was going with it. I just kinda let my hand wander and write it. So it's just kinda… There lol. Less sickening fic than my last one for the fandom but I felt like taking a break from the fucked up side and just make something random. And I did that ^^  
**


End file.
